


How about this?

by LeftoverFT



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, I wrote the for a friend, M/M, Multi, crack ish, dont read this pls, kill me, please leave this be, we we're tired a little high and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: Red loses a bet, making Guzma engaged to him and Green, who've been married for awhile now. Green's trying to come up with a cute ship name for them.((Don't read this pls;;))





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eribabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eribabe/gifts).



"Nah, Red, I'm telling you, after we marry Guzma, we gotta come up with a name for us all." Green explained, leaning against his husband.

He wasn't actually fully aware on how he ended up engaged to another guy, one night he was monogamous, the next morning Red came in saying he lost a bet, and suddenly they had another soon-to-be husband.

He didn't mind, the dude was hot enough, and he stood up against Red so that was nice. Green honestly wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy about this, but he was, in a strange roundabout way.

"So how about double G red? Or GGred? Wait, are those the same thing? Red, are you listening?" Green looked over at his husband, seeing that his eyes were closed.

"Rude, you can't just fall asleep while I'm talking. At least Guzma would help me come up with a name- or at least wouldn't let you fall asleep while I'm talking," he stretched out and started to contemplate on where his life was headed. Two husbands, a vacation in Alola, and no idea what's going on.

Surprisingly, he did believe he'd make it through, for the sake of giving his husbands a group name.

"So how about Gredma?"


End file.
